


Walk me Home

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Slow Burn, Social drinking, Some Swearing, a scene where a character gets drunk and throws up but it won't be in detail, gender and sexuality ids will be in the first authors note and then won't be said again, idiots to lovers, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Trevor tells his friends that he has a boyfriend but is lying and they’re all going camping so he asks the only person he knows outside of his friend group well enough to help him on this to come with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor: cisgender, asexual, homoromantic  
> Alfredo: cisgender, thinks he's straight in the beginning but later identifies as queer
> 
> (Barbara aren't in this more than the first two chaps or so but they're both cis and ace-lesbian)
> 
> Gavin: trans guy, asexual, homoromantic  
> Michael: transgender, homosexual, biromantic  
> Jeremy: trans guy, asexual, demiromantic  
> Ray: trans guy, asexual, aromantic  
> Ryan: trans guy, homosexual  
> Lindsay: cisgender, bisexual  
> Fiona: cisgender, lesbian  
> Jack: cisgender, homosexual  
> Geoff: cisgender, homosexual

“Alfredo be my boyfriend!”

 

“Huh?” Alfredo turned to Trevor, who was out of breath and still in his pyjamas. “Trevor I’m straight.” 

 

Trevor’s face lit up bright red and he ran a hand through his hair before moving to sit next to Alfredo at their table. “No, I know that- my friends are going on a camping trip and I’m invited but there’s a bit of a problem…”

 

“You said you were dating me?”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“ _ Kind of?! _ ” Alfredo whisper shouted this despite the fact that they were the only two people in the classroom.

 

“Yeah… I don’t really remember how it started but none of them are from Seattle and they’re all gay- you’re my only straight friend- and they all just assume that this is some kind of Gay City Where Everyone is Gay, which it isn’t. Anyway they started joking about me being the only single gay guy in Seattle so to keep them off my back I said that I had a boyfriend, and now they’re all going camping and want to meet my boyfriend.” Trevor ran his hand through his hair again and Alfredo just kind of gaped at him.

 

“How long have you been lying about this?”

 

“About three months.”

 

“So what do they think my name is?”

 

“Uh….. I told them my boyfriend’s name is Alfredo…”

 

“WHY?!” 

 

“I thought that you’d never meet them so it didn’t really matter and also you’re my best friend here so it was easy to remember!” Trevor had his hands up in a defensive posture. “Listen if you agree to go on this camping trip as my fake boyfriend, then I’ll… do our final myself.”

 

“But I like our final.”

 

“Fuck. Uh… What do I need to do for you to pretend to be my boyfriend?”

 

Alfredo thought about it for a moment before saying, “Come to my older sister's birthday with me next month. Not as a fake-dating thing though- just go with me as moral support.”

 

“Done!” 

 

A few students then entered their class and they dropped the conversation until after their class. When class got out they went to Trevor’s apartment to hang out.

 

“Me and Mariel were about to head out to the store, you want anything?” Barbara and Mariel passed Trevor and Alfredo on their way out.

 

“No, I’m good, thanks.”

 

“Your roommates are so nice, mine like to just hole up in their rooms and play WoW.” Alfredo flopped onto Trevor’s couch while Trevor tossed his backpack into his bedroom and then grabbed a cup of water.

 

“Yeah they’re pretty cool- let’s talk about the camping trip.” Trevor pulled out a pad of paper and a pen then wrote “ _ Dos & Don’ts _ ” on it.

 

“What’s this for?” Alfredo leaned forward to look at the paper.

 

“If we’re going to be fake dating for five days we need to decide where our boundaries are.”

 

Alfredo nodded in false understandment.

 

“So I guess the first things to go over would be what we’re comfortable with doing in front of my friends I guess. My first one would be do kiss in front of my friends, but just a peck.”

 

“Oh… Um… Don’t smack my butt?”

 

“O-kay… fair, not that that one is necessarily needed, but fair.” Trevor took a moment to think of more stuff to add. “How about do cuddle and share seats.”

 

“Do share food and drinks.”

 

The list building went about like that for the next twenty minutes, then Trevor started talking about the trip.

 

“We’re going down to Kalaloch and we’re going to be staying on the camping grounds. It takes about four hours to get there from here- we’ll need a tent to share, bathing suits, changes of clothes, some food- Jack should be bringing most of the food- and some stuff to play in the sand-”

 

“‘Play in the sand?’” Alfredo quirked an eyebrow up and giggled.

 

“Yeah, that seems like your kind of thing- actually I should text Gavin he’s probably bringing like 200 dollars worth of sand castle stuff.” Trevor trailed off a bit as he took his phone out to send a quick text off to Gavin.

 

Alfredo yawned and stretched his arms up above his head and Trevor watched as Alfredo’s yawn devolved into a screech and then a funny face. Trevor made a face back at Alfredo and then they broke into laughs.

 

“So how many guys are going to be on this camping trip?” Alfredo dropped his head against Trevor’s shoulder.

 

“Uh… with us…” Trevor took a moment to count on his fingers, “twelve. There’s Geoff, Jack, Ray and Lindsay coming from Texas, Jeremy, Michael, Fiona and Gavin from the east coast, and then Ryan and Matt Bragg from like South Carolina and Georgia or something.”

 

“Wow. Why are they coming to Washington?”

 

“Oh they already got out for summer so they’ve all just been chilling around Portland for the last week. They were just waiting for me to get out for summer.”

 

“Ah…” Alfredo yawned again, then moved his head down to rest in Trevor’s lap, then Trevor began running his hand through Alfredo's hair. “So they’re all gay then?”

 

“Uh, more or less. Gay as an umbrella term- most of them are actually ace and a few are bi, but all of them are gay.” Trevor sat for a moment in the peaceful silence as he ran his fingers through Alfredo’s hair. “Oh also if you aren’t sure about any of their pronouns just ask them. It’s generally just best to guess based off of what they’re wearing or how they’re presenting themselves. None of them would make fun of you for asking their pronouns… expect maybe Gavin. He’s grown a beard so now he’s really cocky about passing- which in all honesty is what he deserves.”

 

Alfredo hummed in response.

 

Barbara and Mariel got back soon after and Trevor left Alfredo to nap on the couch so he could help put away the groceries.

 

“Your classes let out tomorrow, right?” Barbara asked.

 

“Yeah, me and Fredo are going on a camping trip with some friends of mine.”

 

“Oh shit, that’s awesome. Barbara and me are going to visit my parents over break, it’ll be fun having the apartment to ourselves,” Mariel joked.

 

“Yeah, yeah- just remember me when you need someone to do the dishes or take out the trash, or do the laundry or-”

 

“We get it!” they both groaned.

 

“Hey, not my fault that I’m the one who takes care of stuff around here.”

 

“ _ We get it! _ ” they groaned, louder.

 

When the groceries were put away Trevor woke up Alfredo and got him started on finishing their final while Trevor went to cook dinner. Mariel and Barbara started playing go fish.

 

“Trevor! 30 feet by 5 feet, by 10 feet, by 35 feet.” Alfredo shouted the dimensions off towards Trevor who was dancing around the kitchen.

 

“Sounds awesome.” 

 

“But if we cut the bay in half then we can save two feet.”

 

“What if you cut it into fifths?” Trevor started pouring juice for everyone.

 

“That…  _ could _ work…” Alfredo trailed into deep thought as he started scribbling on the paper. “Holy shit…. You got it.” Alfredo got up excitedly and ran to show Trevor the calculations. “We save space  _ and _ meet the requirements!” 

 

Trevor smiled at Alfredo as he looked over the paper. “So we’re done with our final?”

 

“We’re done!”

 

“Fuck yeah!” they high fived each other. “Dinner everyone!”

 

The group ate together on the couch, watching episodes of “The OA”.

 

“Fredo you should just spend the night, we’re going shopping after school together anyway.” Trevor moved just slightly so he could drape a leg over Alfredo’s lap.

 

“You only have a single bed though Trevor.” Alfredo made a pouting face at Trevor.

 

“We’ve slept in it before though.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it comfortable for two grown boys.”

 

“Two six-foot-boys,” Barbara chimes in.

 

“Thank you!” Alfredo exclaims.

 

“Oh you’re just being homophobic.” Trevor points an accusatory finger at Alfredo.

 

“Augh!” Alfredo lets out an offended gasp.

 

“Gotcha!” Trevor laughs.

 

“Fine, but can we at least go to bed now then.” Alfredo groans this but is very obviously hiding a smile.

 

“Yeah, sure, good night girls.” Trevor gets up and leads Alfredo to the room. They both change into Trevor’s sweats and quickly fall asleep, arms around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Trevor and Alfredo arrive to class early, as usual, and wait for the lesson to start.

 

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have just taken Barbara or Mariel,” Alfredo sighs.

 

“Well I’d already said that my boyfriends name was Alfredo and also I’m gay. All of my friends are aware of the fact that I’m gay.”

 

Alfredo sighs louder. “At least we got our final done, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

When the time to turn in their final came, Alfredo walked the papers up to the professor and put them in her hand. The two waited for a moment as she looked through the ten different projects before announcing… 

 

“Well, everybody did exception and I’m proud of all of you, but it seems that one pair in particular did find a loophole and were able to save some space.”

 

“Oh shit that’s us,” Alfredo gasped.

 

“Yeah~” Trevor gasped back.

 

Their class lets out after the professor brings out a box of donuts and they all celebrate the end of the term. Then Trevor and Alfredo hop on the bus and head to the store.

 

“Water?” Trevor calls out.

 

“Check!” Alfredo calls back from the next isle over.

 

“Bread?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Swim trunks?”

 

“I already own a few pairs.”

 

“So that’s a check?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Tent?”

 

“Double check!”

 

“No- we didn’t get two.”

 

“Oh- single check but bolded!” Alfredo starts giggling and Trevor wanders over to the isle he’s in to find him looking at a bunch of bags of chips.

 

“Fredo what are you laughing at?” Trevor follows Alfredo’s eyes to see a purple bag of sunchips “Brown Sugar and Sweet Potato”.

 

“Trevor- Trevor I’m the brown sugar and you’re the sweet potato.” Alfredo continues to laugh and it’s impossible for Trevor to not join him.

 

“Brown sugar, can that be the nickname I call you?” Trevor has to wipe a tear from his eyes.

 

“Only if I get to call you sweet potato,” Alfredo is wheezing now.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, we’ve got everything we need, let’s head back home now. Barbara and Mariel want to go out for dinner.”

 

Alfredo nods and suppresses his giggles. Trevor and Alfredo check out and then lug their supplies on the bus and back to Trevor’s apartment.

 

“Here, I’ll load them into my car, you go up and decide where we’re going for dinner.” Trevor takes the bags from Alfredo and almost gives Alfredo his key before he remembers that Alfredo already has a key to his apartment.

 

After loading up the car Trevor finds his roommates and Alfredo on the couch, Alfredo ordering a pizza.

 

“I thought we were going out for dinner-”

 

“Shsshshshhssshhhh!!” Alfredo holds the phone away from for a moment to glare at Trevor. “Yeah, that’s fine… Cash… Thank you!” Alfredo puts his phone down and then says, “Yeah you guys  _ were _ going to but we decided on pizza…”

 

“What? It’s cheaper!” Mariel puts up her hands in defense. 

 

“Yeah, alright- what are we watching tonight boys?” Trevor squeezes himself onto the couch with the other three.

 

“Where we dropping boys?” Alfredo grabs the remote to turn on the TV.

 

“Trevor move your ass,” Mariel calls from the other end of the couch.

 

“Mo-ove,” Barbara repeats wiggling to get more room.

 

“Fredo, move here,” Trevor motions for Alfredo to move his legs onto Trevor’s.

 

Alfredo gets up instead and sits down on the floor, between Trevor’s legs, and leans his head onto Trevor’s knee. “Thanks sweet potato.”

 

Barbara coughs to cover a laugh at them while Mariel just kind of rolls her eyes, “Remember the time freshman year you two only called each other ‘honey’ for three months and it got to the point that when people would invite us over they’d say bring Trevor and his boyfriend too?” 

 

“You know, I seem to not be able to recall that…” Trevor starts running his fingers through Alfredo’s hair. “We could play apex or blackout.”

 

“Ooh!” Alfredo turns around to smile eagerly at Trevor, exited wide eyes. “Apex!”

 

“Apex it is then,” Trevor laughs and leaves Alfredo to go pick up a controller.

 

The four celebrated their end of term together with pizza and games until it was time to retire to bed. Trevor and Alfredo shared Trevor’s single bed again, uncomfortable but they were sleeping on top of each other. The next morning Barbara and Mariel are out for work and Trevor drives Alfredo to his apartment to pick up some clothes, though for the most part they’ll be sharing Trevor’s probably.

 

Then they start their drive down to Kalaloch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write dialogue and that's it.
> 
> The chapters will be updated by narrative day- basically each chapter should be one day- hence why this chapter was shorter. The rest of them should be longer and vary slightly in length.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: georgebenji or georgebenjiart  
> Find me on twitter: @bigbosshossjr


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m driving, and it’s my car so I get to choose the music.” Trevor whacks Alfredo’s hand away from his phone, which is plugged into the aux for almost the fifth time this trip, and they haven’t even left Seattle yet.

 

“If we listen to 99 red balloons one more time I think I’m going to have to fake-break up with you.”

 

Trevor sighs before saying, “Fine what do you want to listen to then?”

 

“Well if the trip if four hours then we can listen to one episode of Critical Role.”

 

“Or two of The Adventure Zone.”

 

“Or four of The Penumbra Podcast.”

 

“Or eight of Wolf 359.” Trevor starts laughing and Alfredo joins. “Okay, fine you can change the music but every hour we switch back.”

 

“Deal.” Alfredo switched it to a different 80s playlist and the two began singing along.

 

By the time it was Trevor’s turn to take the music back, Alfredo was napping, they’d gotten up at noon so they could try to miss a load of traffic. Trevor just let the music keep playing, he was probably only going to switch to a similar playlist anyway.

 

Another half hour or so passed before Alfredo or Trevor said anything.

 

“Hey Trevor,” Alfredo still had his eyes shut, but he wasn’t sleeping now.

 

“Yeah Fredo?”

 

“You want me to take a turn driving?”

 

“Did you bring your license?” There was a pause and Trevor laughed.

 

“Yes! I brought it!”

 

“It is just four hours though, I’ve got this.”

 

There was another pause until Alfredo whined, “Trevor…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I gotta pee.”

 

Trevor pulled off to the nearest gas station and filled the tank while he waited for Alfredo to come back. Leaned against the hood of the car, Trevor waved at Alfredo when he saw him coming back.

 

“Alright back on the road!” Alfredo cheered getting into the car.

 

“I have to finish filling the car.”

 

Back on the road, Trevor and Alfredo made easy conversation.

 

“So the only thing in want from me for you being my boyfriend for a few days is to go to your sisters birthday with you?” Trevor kept his eyes on the road, but turned his head a bit towards Alfredo.

 

“First of all- fake boyfriend-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re too straight for me anyway.”

 

“Also, I don’t know my sister can get… kind of… she acts like a great aunt if that makes sense.”

 

“Ahh,” Trevor said, “so she asks about your girlfriend and your grade and your career?”

 

“Yeah, and she likes to pinch my cheeks too.”

 

“Oh, so just normal big sister stuff then.”

 

Alfredo let out an offended gasp.

 

“Your sister is your only sibling, right?”

 

“Yeah. Just me and her. You don’t have siblings, right?”

 

“Meh. They all kind of stopped talking to me when I decided to move to Seattle from Indiana.”

 

“Why?” Alfredo was looking at Trevor, as Trevor was looking at the road.

 

“Well, they’re not the most accepting of people, which means that even though I never even came out to any of them, when I said Seattle they just kind of knew. It’s not even like they’re actively ignoring me, it’s just that we never call or anything so it’s been about two years since I’ve talked to any of them.” Alfredo made an  _ aww _ type of noise and then Trevor continued. “No, I ended up meeting up with all my gay online friends and couch hopped a bit. They were all super nice and helped get me set up in Seattle, but they all have their own lives so it’s been a few months since I’ve seen any of them in person.”

 

“So… how long have we been dating from their perspective?” Alfredo was changing the subject to keep it light.

 

“Oh! Almost a month I think.”

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

The last bit of the dive was fun enough, the two continued their light conversation until they got to the campgrounds and then they were driving around looking for the lot.

 

“So everyone else is already here, we’re mostly just looking for them.”

 

“Trevor, I don’t know what your friends look like.”

 

“Oh yeah…” Trevor squinted at a group of people sitting on a picnic bench and then said, “Oh! I see them.” He then pulled up and parked behind one of the other cars already there.

 

Alfredo hopped out to go meet everyone while Trevor went around back to unload.

 

“Trevor!” an older looking guy with lots of tattoos and a scraggly beard greeted Alfredo and pulled him into and awkward hug.

 

“Uh… I’m Alfredo…”

 

The guy pulled back and looked at Alfredo, confused look on his face. Trevor popped his head around the trunk to wave and the man started glaring at Trevor.

 

“You fucking narcissistic bitch- the only guy you ever introduce us to and he looks exactly like you what the  _ fuck _ Trevor?!”

 

“Geoff, Geoff calm down.” Geoff continued walking towards Trevor and helped him unload the car.

 

Alfredo approached the group at the picnic table.

 

“Trevor!” they greeted.

 

“Nope, his boyfriend.”

 

“What. The. Fuck?”

 

“Yeah, hi I’m Alfredo.” 

 

“Hey, I’m Lindsay,” greeted a woman with bleached hair.

 

“Fiona,” a woman with black and green dyed hair sitting in Lindsay’s lap stuck her hand out to shake Alfredo’s and Alfredo shook it.

 

“I’m Gavin, he’d Michael,” a very flamboyantly dressed guy stood up to shake Alfredo’s hand.

 

“I can introduce myself, idot.” Michael leaned his head up from the table to give Alfredo a peace sign.

 

“I’m Jeremy.”

 

“Ray.”

 

“Hi, I’m Ryan.”

 

“I’m Jack, it’s nice to finally meet you Alfredo.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“Bragg,” everyone collectively added for him.

 

“Yeah it’s nice to meet all of you too! What have you all been up to?” Alfredo looked over at Trevor and Geoff who were dragging the tent and moving some food respectively.

 

“Waiting for you two assholes to get here so we could start setting up our tents,” Lindsay points to where some tent bags are set on the ground. 

 

“We’re here now!” Trevor cheers setting their tent in the open spot. “Let’s get this rolling.”

 

Alfredo heads to help Trevor set up their tent, which they end up done first- they’d worked for two years together on engineering projects so a tent wasn’t too hard. When they finished Alfredo took a seat at the picnic bench and watched everyone else set up their own tents.

 

Gavin seemed to be annoying Michael who was basically putting the tent up himself but kept pausing to shove Gavin who kept bumping into Jack. Jack, Geoff, Lindsay and Fiona were putting up a larger tent together, Jack reading off instructions and pointing the other three where to put poles and such. Ryan and Jeremy were arguing loudly about where poles were supposed to go while Ray and Matt put the tent up without instructions. Trevor was busy moving sleeping bags and such into his and Alfredo’s tent.

 

It didn’t take too long until everyone else had finished, Jack’s team was next to be done so Jack started on getting a fire going as it was almost dark out. Ray and Matt finished putting up their tent while Jeremy and Ryan were still arguing, and Michael eventually kicked Gavin away so he could put the tent up himself.

 

“You know,” Geoff said, popping open a bag of marshmallows, “last time we saw Trevor he was still single so we basically bullied him into asking you out.”

 

“You’ve only got us to thank,” Lindsay added, grabbing a marshmallow from Geoff.

 

“Yeah,” Alfredo laughed. “Are we roasting marshmallows tonight?”

 

“No, I’m cooking corn and steak over here!” Jack called, only slightly annoyed.

 

Everyone, other than Jack was sitting in a camping chair around the fire.

 

“Okay, now you have to tell us how you met!” Fiona smiled at Alfredo and Trevor from across the fire.

 

“Oh, as if Trevor doesn’t tell us every other day,” Ray teased.

 

“Hey!” Trevor whined.

 

“We have the same major so we met on the first day of classes and we’ve been engineering partners since.” Alfredo looked over at Trevor, as if asking if that was the right story they were looking for. Trevor smiled and Alfredo’s heart melted.

 

“Man Treycs, we joke about how self-centered and narcissistic and obsessed with your looks you are, but really? The hottest guy you could find looks exactly like you?” Michael was teasing, but Alfredo still got defensive for Trevor.

 

“To be fair, Trevor  _ could _ date basically any guy. He has the personality and looks for it.”

 

“SHIT! Alfredo’s just is Trevor!” Geoff called.

 

“I honestly don’t really see that much that they have in common, other than like… hair, I guess…” Lindsay was looking between the two of them.

 

“They’ve got completely different jaws,” Fiona added.

 

“So what are the plans for tomorrow?” Trevor asked.

 

“Beach shit,” Geoff said as Ryan said, “Sandcastle competition.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

It fun catching up and meeting everyone, but after they’d eaten dinner, everyone more or less just retired into their tents.

 

“Hey Trevor,” Alfredo whispered, the two of them squished up together, but still having more room than Trevor’s single back in Seattle.

 

“Hm?” Trevor sounded half asleep.

 

“I really like your friends. Fiona and Lindsay are dating, right?”

 

“Why? You think either of the lesbians might be interested in you?” as Trevor teased, he turned over to his face has was about three inches away from Alfredo’s. They could barely see each other but Trevor could feel heat and breath coming from Alfredo.

 

“No, I just think they’re really cute together.”

 

“Ah so it’s a fetish.” Trevor was teasing, but sounded more awake now.

 

“No!” Alfredo whisper yelled that. “I just was curious how many of your friends were dating each other, I guess.”

 

“Ohh,” Trevor whispered loudly, “Fiona and Lindsay got together when school started this year I think. Geoff and Jack have been married since before I met them, Ryan and Ray started dating sometime when I was in high school I think, they added Jeremy between high school and college- I only remember it was that summer because as I was couch hopping from them they all would individually talk to me about each other. Michael and Gavin got together a bit before Ryan and Ray did, Matt’s aroace and doesn’t really like dating. I think him and Jeremy dated back when we were all in middle school for a bit but they were never really anything more than just friends and that’s about how they found out they were gay and ace and stuff.”

 

Alfredo nods. “Did you ever date any of them?”

 

“Uh…” Trevor thinks for a moment. “Well when you’re gay your pool of who you can date isn’t ever very large so I think for the most part some of us have had very small things that weren’t long lived with each other.”

 

“That’s very evasive.”

 

“Sorry, I dated Jeremy for a few weeks in high school, but it was only online and I think we both ended up wanting something different- we’re obviously still very close though. I never dated Matt or Gavin but when I was couch hopping we almost did. Matt ended up wanting to stay single, and Gavin just isn’t my type-”

 

“Too bitchy?” Alfredo, who has only known Gavin one day can already tell that Gavin whines a lot.

 

“And flighty. Michael’s basically the only one who can handle Gavin for more than a few hours.” Alfredo nods again and then Trevor continues, “Oh yeah, Ryan and I dated on and off freshman year of college and then we just kind of ended it.”

 

“Huh. I’ve only had a few friends who ever even dated the same girl… It’s kind of a bro code to not do that…”

 

“Yeah, but “bro code” doesn’t really apply when your pool of who you can date is about half an inch deep.”

 

“Fair.” Alfredo takes a minute to think, “You know, it sucks that I’m straight because dating you and hanging out with your friends is actually really fun.”

 

“Yeah…” Trevor sighs before turning back over, “Too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really love this story and i think i'm going to finish it really soon. i'm basically updating as soon as i finish writing the chapters though..... so if i do slow down then this might take the hit lmao we doing good rn tho boys
> 
> my tumblr: georgebenji  
> my twitter: @bigbosshossjr


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where someone throws up + there is drinking. it's not until after the hide and seek game so just read with caution and skip that bit if you need to. (nothing will be described in detail so if vague is fine then you'll probs be fine)

The next morning, Trevor wakes up to the sound of Alfredo giggling. He’d surprised to find that Alfredo isn’t in the tent with him and is instead somewhere outside. Trevor rubs his eyes  and pulls on some socks and shoes before leaving the tent.

 

When he pokes his head out of the tent, he’s even more surprised to find Alfredo, shirtless, cooking breakfast with Gavin. Without saying anything really Trevor walks over and wraps his arms around Alfredo from the back.

 

“Good morning Trevor,” Gavin calls from where he’s trying to flip a pancake.

 

“Morning,” he grumbles back. Then Trevor, deciding that now is better than never, decides to kiss Alfredo’s neck. Alfredo lets out a surprised giggle, and the Trevor untangles his arms from Alfredo. “You look really good this morning.” Trevor doesn’t exactly say that only because Gavin is there, either.

 

“Thank you sweet potato.” Alfredo turns to give Trevor a kiss on the cheek and Trevor lights up bright red.

 

“Go be gross somewhere else you queers!” Gavin calls, waving his pan at them. Gavin then spends exactly one second before he goes, “On second thought, I don’t want to cook breakfast by myself.”

 

It’s not too long before everyone else is up, it’s not like the three boys who woke up at dusk are exactly the quietest.

 

“So… sandcastle stuff today?” Jeremy checks, while eating his pancakes.

 

“Yeah!” Gavin cheers.

 

“Are you going to actually make it a competition? I’m pretty sure we did bring the TOP just in case…” Jack gets up to go root around his tent.

 

“What’s the TOP?” Alfredo whispers into Trevor’s ear.

 

“Tower of Pimps,” he answers with absolutely zero help or explanation.

 

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Ray half-heartedly cheers.

 

Jack emerges from the tent holding what looks like a miniature minecraft obsidian block with four gold blocks stacked on top sort of like a tower.

 

“Is that the tower of pimps?” Alfredo asks.

 

“Trevor!” Jeremy chides, “You tell us everything about Alfredo, but you don’t even tell him about the Tower of Pimps.”

 

Trevor hold his hands up in false defense.

 

“Not his fault he’s dumb and gay,” Michael adds.

 

“Alright!” Geoff claps his hands together, “We ready to head to the beach?”

 

A collective cheer and a fifteen minute walk later, the group is sitting in sand, still too early for many other people to be down there, and making castles with the buckets and sand toys Gavin and Michael brought.

 

At some point Gavin looks away from his castle just long enough for Ryan to throw a bucket of water on it and their argument ends with Gavin imposing himself on Michael’s castle and Ryan giving up on his own.

 

“Hey Trevor look at this!” Alfredo calls from the other end of the line the group made for their castles.

 

Trevor stands up so he can see Alfredo’s castle, it’s mostly a bunch of half-solid sand blobs, but endearing all in it’s own way. He watches as Alfredo takes a shark shaped toy and slams it down in a moat-type thing and the almost-shark slides apart into another sand blob.

 

Alfredo turns towards Trevor and gives him the biggest smile in world.

 

“Looks awesome sugar!”

 

“Blegh,” Geoff makes a noise from a little down the line.

 

“Oh stuff it you old bag of dirt,” Gavin calls from further down the line.

 

In the end, it’s clear that Jack’s was the best but they end up naming Jeremy winner just to upset Jack. 

 

Gavin runs up at Jeremy and taps his shoulder before shouting, “You’re it!” 

 

Before he can run towards the water, Jeremy pushes him down and shouts, “You’re it, no tag backs!” and then sprints towards the water.

 

“Augh! Michael!” Gavin cries, still on the ground.

 

“What?”

 

“He got sand in my eyes!” Gavin is holding his face and rolling around a little.

 

Michael walks towards him despite saying, “No he didn’t.”

 

Once Michael gets close enough Gavin jumps up and smiles, “You’re right, he didn’t,” Gavin then tags Michael and runs to hide behind Geoff.

 

Trevor and Alfredo race each other to the water and Jeremy immediately tries to dunk Trevor, who in turn accidentally kicks Alfredo. It’s not long until the game of tag runs towards the ocean, Gavin the first to fall and get rolled by a wave. At some point Fiona climbs onto Lindsay’s shoulders while Matt climbs onto Jack’s and the two try to push each other down. 

 

Jack heads back to the camp to grab lunch for everyone and then they head back into the water. By the time it starts getting dark, they decide to play hide and seek. Geoff is the first seeker.

 

Loudly covering his eyes, everyone scatters in different directions, Alfredo thinking fast decides to run to tree line and jump behind a log. Soon he hears someone else jump behind with him.

 

“Get out, this is my spot!”

 

“Shh! Geoff’s going to hear you!” Jack whispers back.

 

“Ugh!” The two are able to more or less watch Geoff go looking and he finds Gavin first, then they find Ray and Matt, then Fiona, then Lindsay, then Jack and Alfredo.

 

Now as a large group, everyone is looking for Ryan, Jeremy and Trevor. At some point Ray starts going up to random groups of people burning fires and asking if they’ve seen anyone, only to find that Jeremy had joined the group to hide in plain sight.

 

Alfredo gives up very quickly and decides to just go back to the camp seeing as it’d been a few hours and no one had been able to find Trevor or Ryan. And then Alfredo finds the two at camp, fire going and and playing cards.

 

“Hey what the fuck guys?” Alfredo joins their game of cards.

 

“They’ll figure it out,” Ryan says simply.

 

When the group does get back Jeremy cranks out a bottle of jack and a bunch of beers.

 

“Who’s drinking shot to shot with me?” Jeremy calls and Alfredo starts to raise his hand before Trevor lowers it back down for him. “Ah, bunch of pussys,” Jeremy mumbles before downing a shot.

 

“Alright, no need for that kind of language,” Trevor then takes a shot.

 

“Hey, at least I know my limits,” Jeremy teases, taking another shot.

 

“I know mine! I just want to…” Trevor trails off and takes another shot anyway.

 

“You’re just trying to impress your boyfriend,” Jeremy still teases, and takes another shot.

 

“Maybe,” Trevor sends a wink at Alfredo and takes another shot.

 

“Hey, don’t hog all of it!” Michael calls, sitting with Gavin in the same camping chair.

 

“Fredo, you pass the shot around,” Trevor waves a hand, clearly already losing it.

 

Alfredo rolls his eyes and pours one for Michael, Gavin, Jack, Fiona and Lindsay. Matt starts drinking the beer.

 

When Alfredo turns back Trevor and Jeremy have gone another shot, Trevor squinting and squinting his eyes like he’s trying to focus a camera, Jeremy flexes and arm and then shouts, “Ryan! I feel great, come kiss me!”

 

“No.”

 

“Ray! I feel great, come kiss me!” 

 

“Well if you insist.”

 

“Bleugh,” Fiona makes a face from her seat, clearly not enjoying the taste of straight jack.

 

“Another one,” Trevor waves a hand at Jeremy after he’s done kissing Ray.

 

“Trevor…” Alfredo chides calmly.

 

Jeremy pours the two another shot. And then another one. And then another one. And then they take one last shot for good measure.

 

“Bed time,” Jeremy mumbles softly, pushing Gavin off Michael and onto the ground on his way to his tent.

 

“Yeah, you’re all great and everything but I’m an old bastard, good night,” Geoff and Jack retire together.

 

“Lindsay,” Fiona cooes, sitting right next to Lindsay, “you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Fiona, you’re even prettier,” Lindsay cooes back.

 

“I love you all,” Matt slurs, holding the one beer he still hadn’t yet finished.

 

“I think it’s bed time for us boys,” Ray takes Matt’s beer and drags him towards the tent as Matt insists that he’s not tired while yawning.

 

Trevor’s wavering and looking from place to place, trying to focus on different things, but failing. At one point he stands up from the picnic table and almost falls, but Alfredo catches him and walks him to a camping chair. Trevor waits for Alfredo to sit, and then he sits on Alfredo’s lap.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Alfredo asks Lindsay and Fiona, both only a little buzzed. “Trevor told me, you two started dating this year, right?”

 

“Mhm, we met through Geoff,” Lindsay answers and grabs Fiona’s hand to kiss it.

 

“We met a few years ago but we in straight relationships, eventually we left God’s light and found each other.” Fiona smiles at Lindsay.

 

Trevor gets off Alfredo and sits on the ground, then he starts coughing and Alfredo’s a bit confused before Trevor vomits on himself and Alfredo moves to walk Trevor towards the bushes. Alfredo rubs circles into Trevor’s back, and whispers nice words and Trevor heaves into the bushes.

 

When he’d done, Trevor says, “Fredo… I need a shower…”

 

“What?” Fredo turns to Ryan and the girls who are looking worried, but not super worried. “He needs a shower, guys!”

 

“There’s a gas station down the road I can drive you to, it was a shower you can pay for.” Ryan gets up and helps Alfredo carry Trevor into Ryan’s car.

 

“For some reason I read you as more of a truck kind of guy.”

 

“It’s the White Dad Vibes, right?” Ryan jokes.

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

At the gas station, Alfredo runs in first to pay for the shower and get it open so Ryan can just drop Trevor in.

 

“You’ve got it from here, I’ll be out in the car,” Ryan waves and heads out.

 

“Trevor why would you go shot to shot with Jeremy,” Alfredo scolds, turning the water on and testing it before he walks Trevor into it.

 

“Wanted you to… be impressed.”

 

“I’ve seen you cry over countless engineering projects, there is no impressed at this point.”

 

“Yeah… I guess so.” Trevor yawns and just lets Alfredo do all the work of hosing Trevor down.

 

When they’re done Trevor just latches onto Alfredo and they drip all the way into Ryan's car.

 

“You didn’t take off your clothes?”

 

“He’s drunk, Ryan, of course I’m not going to strip him.”

 

“Alright, fair point.”

 

When they get back to the camp, the fire is out and everyone else is already in bed.

 

“Thanks Ryan,” Alfredo whispers, and Trevor whispers it as well, but significantly louder. They get into the tent and Alfredo helps Trevor change into dry clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw?


	5. Chapter 5

Alfredo wakes up first, and when he realized that the two are spooning in the same sleeping bag he jolts away and his face heats up. Jolting away is enough to wake up Trevor, who only grabs at Alfredo and says, “Calm down we share my bed all the time.”

 

Knowing this, and knowing that he’s overreaction for no good reason, he still shimmies out of the sleeping bag and starts getting ready for the day.

 

“So how did the two princes sleep?” Geoff teases Trevor and Jeremy.

 

“I slept like a baby!” Jeremy proudly states.

 

“I don’t remember most of last night!” Trevor states, just as proud.

 

“What’s the plan for today,” Fiona asks, DS in hand.

 

“First I make everyone eggs and bacon, then I pack everyone sandwiches, then we go hiking.” Jack is standing over the grill they brought and cooking breakfast.

 

“Hell yeah!” Lindsay cheers.

 

“Hiking?” Matt Bragg groans. 

 

“What, you too lazy to walk a few miles around a forest?” Jeremy teases.

 

“No…”

 

“Yeah…” Jeremy teases still.

 

Alfredo grabs a plateful of the breakfast Jack’s making and then goes to sit down, Trevor just slides a chair up next to Alfredo and picks off pieces when he looks away.

 

“Trevor just go grab your own plate.”

 

“But Fredoooooooo.” Alfredo sighs and feeds Trevor a few bites. “Thanks you!” Trevor gives Alfredo a smile and Alfredo wipes a piece of egg off Trevor’s lip.

 

“Kiss!” Jack calls from the grill.

 

“Hey! You mind your business!” Trevor calls back and Alfredo sinks into the chair, blushing. “Fredo more.” Trevor opens his mouth and points for Alfredo to feed him more food. Alfredo tries to give Trevor the whole plate, clearly done feeding him so Trevor lets Alfredo have his plate of breakfast and goes to grab his own.

 

“Alright!” Geoff calls, “you kids ready for a hike!” There’s a very loud silence in response.

 

Jeremy, Lindsay and Fiona lead the group, them all running around the trail and pointing off at stuff they see and shouting loudly about it. Gavin, Michael, Jack and Geoff follow behind, talking about cool flowers and birds that they see. Ryan walks behind them, nodding enthusiastically each time someone points at something. Trevor and Alfredo walk hand in hand, not necessarily excited about the nature, but still pointing at some stuff. Behind them trails Ray and Matt, both on switches.

 

Once the group gets to a fairly open spot, they sit down to eat their lunch, hiking having taken a significant portion of the day and their energy.

 

“God it’s so nice out today!” Gavin falls onto his back in the grass, Matt Bragg sits next to him.

 

“It’s kind of blegh,” Matt Bragg remarks.

 

“Well maybe if you put your bloody game down and looked around at nature you’d be able to appreciate it!”

 

“Kids, kids,” Geoff chides, “lunch time.” Geoff hands them both a sandwich and there’s no more complaining.

 

Trevor grabs two sandwiches and sits down, patting the ground between his legs for Alfredo to sit there. Alfredo sits between Trevor’s legs and then leans back against his chest, purposefully knocking him down.

 

“Fredo!” Trevor whines while Alfredo loses his absolute shit.

 

“Thanks for lunch Jack!” Alfredo calls, still squishing Trevor. Everyone echos the thank you.

 

On their way back to the campsite, Alfredo led the pack with Gavin and Jeremy, the three of them taking pictures and running around pointing at the same plants they’d seen on the way to eat their lunch.

 

More than once Alfredo will point at something and call it cool, only to find that Gavin and Jeremy are taking a picture of something else but just before he gets sad that no one saw what he did, Trevor tells him that it was cool and Alfredo’s mood boosts up into the sky.

 

Back at the campsite, the group splits into two groups, one playing card games at the table and the other sitting around the campfire. Trevor, Alfredo, Fiona, Lindsay, Ray and Matt play the card games, everyone else sits around the campfire and either watches or tells a story.

 

“Fredo, do you have any twos?” Trevor eyes Alfredo from across the table.

 

“Go fish.” Alfredo eyes him back.

 

“Ray, do you any Queens?” Fiona takes her turn, completely unaware of the mental warfare that is going on just to her right.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got one.” Ray slides the card across the table.

 

“Trevor do you have any twos?” Lindsay, who did notice the mental warfare sends the final blow, sending Trevor into a depression.

 

“That was my last book you asshole!”

 

Lindsay shrugs as she sets the cards down to show that she collected all four.

 

“Alfredo do you have any fours?” Matt waits for the answer excitedly, only be let down when Alfredo shakes his head sadly.

 

“Alfredo do you have any yellows?” Ray, seems to not be paying attention to the game anymore, instead making faces at Gavin.

 

“Ray we’re playing Go Fish.”

 

“Then what the fuck am I looking at?” Ray checks his hands and lets out an, “Ohhhh… Do you have any…. Twos?”

 

“Those are all gone.”

 

“I hate this game.” Ray tosses his cards onto the table in frustration.

 

The ends not long after that when Jeremy picks up Ray’s cards and starts remembering every card someone has and then towards the end he starts counting the cards. The group joins everyone at the fire, now that it’s dark out they’ve begun swapping scary stories.

 

“These are all bullshit,” Trevor laughs to Alfredo, who looks visibly scared. “Whoa, Fredo are you okay?”

 

Alfredo shakes his head yes, but it’s clear that the answer is no.

 

“Come sit with me in this chair.” Trevor pulls Alfredo from his chair and into Trevor’s.

 

“And then when my mom went to let the cat back it… thunderstruck!” Jeremy makes a big theatrical movement.

 

“It’s lightning,” Lindsay says around a sip of beer.

 

“Whatever!” Jeremy waves a hand around.

 

“What about the story of the guy who got got because diddled too many-” A chorus of “no”s erupts cutting Ray off from the rest of his story. “Okay, fine. I can see none of you have any senses of humour.”

 

“This spooky hours, not sarcasm hours,” Fiona notes.

 

“I have a story,” Geoff lights flashlight in his own face dramatically before flinching away from from and yelling, “augh Geoff!” He turns the flashlight off and starts his story, “When I was about fifteen, still living in Alabama, I met a ghost.”

 

Alfredo lets out a loud gasp and clutches onto Trevor.

 

“I was walking home from school, and it was humid as all hell,” Geoff tugs at his shirt as if he’s there, “and suddenly a chill came over me. I wasn’t sure what was happening so I started walking faster. When I got near my neighborhood it was freezing and I was  _ running _ .”

 

Alfredo tightens his grip on Trevor even more and Trevor starts rubbing Alfredo’s arm calmly.

 

“So I get to my house, and for some reason none of the lights will turn on. I find my cat and she’s just staring at me, she doesn’t say anything, just watches. I go to pet pet her and she hisses at me before she runs away. She’d never done that before. There was a weird feeling in the air and I went to look in a mirror and I was certain that there was a dead nun where I was standing, but after I blinked, it was gone.”

 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy whispers.

 

“You sure you weren’t drunk?” Gavin teases, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Gavin I was in middle school.”

 

“Well, yeah… but still…”

 

“Alright me and Fredo are going to bed now,” Trevor announces, trying to unlatch Alfredo from himself and stand up.

 

“No, we can stay up,” Alfredo protests.

 

Trevor raises an eyebrow at Alfredo and he tucks his head down before scuttling off to their tent. “Good night everyone!”

 

In the tent Alfredo’s taking his shirt off and changing into his sweats, Trevor looks down, glad it’s dark enough that Alfredo can’t see him blushing. Trevor changes into his sleeping clothes and then snuggles into his sleeping bag.

 

“Fredo, c’mere.”

 

“Hm?” Alfredo scoots his bag closer to Trevor who pulls Alfredo into a cuddle. They cuddle all the time so Trevor wasn’t being weird or anything… hopefully. 

 

“Hey, you’re having fun, right? We only have one more night here so…” Trevor trails off and relishes in holding Alfredo and listening to his friends talk just outside the tent.

 

Rather than giving Trevor an answer, Alfredo wiggled around in Trevor’s arms until he’s facing Trevor, and then Alfredo presses his lips to Trevor’s and then he starts to move them and Trevor kisses back. Alfredo then breaks apart and turns back around in Trevor’s arms.

 

“Fredo… did you just kiss me?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I dunno, just felt like it.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Alfredo falls asleep very soon after that, and Trevor falls asleep after everyone else goes to bed and the campfire has gone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhhuh i'm havin fun writing this and im on a roll. im graduating in less than a month now and i just,,,,,,,,,, oof


	6. Chapter 6

 

When Trevor wakes up the next morning, Alfredo is sprawled on top of him, which means he has to wait for Alfredo to wake up before he’s able to get up. After about ten minutes pass, Trevor tries to move Alfredo off of himself, which only ends in him waking Alfredo up.

 

“G’morning,” Alfredo yawns sleepily.

 

“What, no good morning kiss?” Trevor teases, and when Alfredo’s face turns into a surprised gape Trevor immediately wishes he hadn’t said anything. “Fredo, sorry, I was just making a dumb joke, it doesn’t really matter.”

 

Alfredo nods, and starts getting dresses for the day. “No… I just forgot I did that… It wasn’t weird was it?”

 

“Why would it be weird?” Trevor cocks his head to the side and starts changing into his own clothes. “We are ‘boyfriends’.” Trevor winks at Alfredo, and Alfredo nods, as if trying to convince himself of something.

 

Alfredo exits the tent first, heading to sit in one of chairs as Ryan, Jeremy and Ray cook breakfast together, everyone else sitting around waiting for the food.

 

“So Alfredo,” Jack starts, sitting at the picnic table, messing with what looks like a drone, “You and Trevor have only been dating a month or so, right?”

 

“Yeah, but we’ve been friends for like two years now.” Alfredo yawns and rubs at his eyes.

 

“Trevor took so long finally finding someone to date in Seattle, of all places, did it take you that long?” Jack looks over at Alfredo to smile.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Did you have any partners before Trevor?” Jack clarifies.

 

“Oh… Only two girlfriends.” Alfredo smiles at Trevor as he sits in the chair next to Alfredo.

 

Gavin decides to join in, “So Treyco’s your first guy? You bi?”

 

“Huh?” Alfredo looks at Gavin for a moment and just answers how he’s always answered being asked if he’d bi or gay or whatever, “No,” he laughs, “I’m straight.”

 

Almost like he’d announced that he was going to rob a bank, everyone deserves their eyes to look at Alfredo, the most confused looks on their faces.

 

Trevor, the man who always saves Alfredo’s day, says, “Haha, no yeah, I’m his first boyfriend and it’s really cute ‘cause he still slips sometimes, but he actually isn’t sure on his sexuality… He’s still getting used to being Not Straight.” Trevor isn’t even wrong and realizing that hits Alfredo like a truck.

 

Alfredo looks over at Trevor, who has a big forced smile on his face, and Alfredo gives him a genuine smile.

 

“Ah, the ol’ Schrodinger's closet,” Ray remarks from where he’s cooking breakfast.

 

Gavin claps his hands together, “So lads and gents, what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Ruby beach is about a thirty minute drive away so we were going to go there, hike a small amount and then collect shells and take pictures of whatever,” Jack answers.

 

“Breakfast’s done!” Jeremy calls from the grill he and Ryan are standing over, while Ray sits in a chair next to them.

 

“Oatmeal?!” Gavin gasps, as if he’s offended at the prospect of having to eat oatmeal.

 

“What? Is there no oatmeal in Gavins-Homeland?” Jeremy teases.

 

Gavin squawks at Jeremy, “No! I’m just offended that you would make oatmeal while camping, that’s not the kind of food you cook while camping!”

 

“Gavin, shut up, we’re going to put fruit in it,” Ryan ends the complaints.

 

For the car ride to Ruby Beach, Jack drives himself, Lindsay, Trevor, Matt Bragg, Jeremy, and Ryan in his minivan while Geoff takes Michael, Gavin, Fiona, Alfredo, and Ray.

 

“So Fredydoo,” Gavin in facing backwards in the passenger seat so he can look at Alfredo who’s sitting right behind Geoff, “top or bottom?”

 

“What?” Alfredo knows what it means, he’s just surprised he’s being asked about it. “Why?”

 

“Well we all have our suspicions about Trevor…” Gavin trails off, “And we kind of have a team thing going.”

 

“Like team top and team bottom?”

 

“Ehh…” Gavin moves his hand side to side.

 

“We call it lads and gents and it’s not technically based on top or bottom. There’s quite a bit of rules for it, but usually the easiest way to decide is top or bottom,” Michael, sitting behind Gavin answers.

 

“Which is bullshit,” Fiona adds, sitting behind Alfredo in the back, “because most of you are all ace anyway.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s more of a lifestyle than anything else,” Gavin counters.

 

“What does that fucking mean?!” Fiona exclaims.

 

“Anyway, so Alfredo, top or bottom, responsible or chaotic force, dick in the mouth or ass?”

 

“That last one is bullshit too! How am I, known lesbian, supposed to answer that?”

 

“Uhh…” Alfredo stalls for an answer. Trevor is a verse, but they don’t need to know that. “Which team is which?”

 

Geoff answers this, “Top, responsible, and ass is gent, bottom, mouth and chaotic is lad.”

 

“Oh, okay… Lad then.” Alfredo nods at himself as if he’s agreeing with himself.

 

“Fuck Geoff, the only gent in a car full of lads,” Ray states from behind Michael.

 

Gavin gapes at Alfredo “No fucking way is Trevor a-” 

 

Meanwhile, in Trevor’s car, Lindsay Jeremy and Ryan are sitting together in the backseat, grilling Trevor on Alfredo.

 

“Alfredo is such a sweet guy Trevor, even if the two of ever break up, we’re still going to be friends with him,” Ryan says.

 

“What?” Trevor turns to look at him. “Of course he’s the sweetest guy in the whole world, I wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

 

“No wonder you’re always single,” Lindsay says, only half listening to the conversation.

 

“Hey! Alfredo’s fucking amazing and I’d give him the world.”

 

“Listen,” Matt Bragg says, sitting behind Lindsay, “I might be aroace but you two are the cutest couple I’ve basically ever seen.” A chorus of  _ hey _ s erupts from everyone else in the car.

 

“While that’s just not true, I will say that Alfredo is awesome and a part of our crew,” Jeremy says.

 

“What,” Trevor asks in a teasing voice, “you thinking of dating my boyfriend?”

 

Jeremy hold his hands up in defense, “Nope, two boyfriends is more than enough for me!”

 

“Okay kids, we’re here,” Jack pulls into a parking spot next to where Geoff is parked.

 

“Beach time!” Gavin cheers, leading the group down the forested trail towards the beach.

 

At the beach Trevor grabs Alfredo’s hand and the two of them walk along the shoreline collecting shells, Gavin, Lindsay and Jeremy run around in the tidepools splashing water at each other, Fiona, Michael, Jack and Ryan picking flowers or something in the forestry areas, Ray is trying to bury Matt Bragg in sand so he can turn him into a mermaid.

 

The sky is beautiful and there’s plenty of seaglass and pretty rocks that catch Alfredo’s eye.

 

At some point Alfredo spots a pebble that matches Trevor’s exact eye color in the sun and he picks it up and gives it to Trevor. Trevor’s reaction is to pull Alfredo into a kiss.

 

This earns a shout from Gavin, “Hey Trevor’s a gent!” Which earns many surprised gasps.

 

“I’m not a gent!” Trevor shouts back.

 

“Alfredo told us you were!”

 

“What the fuck Fredo?”

 

Alfredo shrugs. “I only told them I’m a lad.”

 

Trevor drops Alfredo’s hand to put his hands on his knees while he wheezes laughs, “And they told you what that meant?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“ _ And you picked lad?! _ ” Trevor sinks lower towards the ground.

 

“Why do I seem like I’d be a dom?”

 

Trevor hold up finger until he finishes wheeze laughing and then he stands back up and says, “No.”

 

The way back goes mostly the same as the way down to the beach, Trevor getting grilled and Alfredo being teased.

 

Back at the camp Trevor and Alfredo make dinner- hot dogs.

 

“Alright, tonight is obligatory charades night,” Geoff announces.

 

“Obligatory?” Alfredo asks Trevor, far enough away from the group that they can’t be heard, but close enough to hear Geoff.

 

“Every year we play charades on our last night.” Trevor turns towards the group, grabbing buns, “Hot dogs are done, come get your buns.”

 

“Haha he said buns,” Ray says.

 

“Yeah, like a butt,” Michael adds.

 

Trevor and Alfredo head to sit down as everyone grabs their dinner. “So are we doing hat rules or improv?” Trevor asks Geoff.

 

“Hat rules, I’ll go get the paper and pens.” Geoff sets his hot dog on his chair and disappears into his tent to grab the tools.

 

“What does that mean?” Alfredo asks.

 

“We either play with prompts pulled from a hat or we just do whatever.”

 

“Oooh.”

 

The night is fun and their game goes well, Alfredo is bad at the game, Fiona is terrible at the game, Matt Bragg is worse and somehow Gavin is only slightly worse than the the rest of them.

 

Alfredo only does one prompt, which he gets trampoline for and just jumps around, when Trevor guesses right within a few seconds, everyone calls cheating. 

 

Everyone retires to bed at about the same time, Trevor and Alfredo spooning.

 

“Trevor…” Alfredo, the little spoon, can’t sleep.

 

“Hmm?” Trevor hums.

 

Alfredo sighs, and wiggles closer to Trevor’s chest and Trevor tightens his arms slightly. “I’ve been thinking a lot.” 

 

“Ah, a rare occurrence,” Trevor’s voice is heavy with sleep, but he laughs with Alfredo.

 

“Bitch.” Alfredo wiggles around a little bit until he’s facing Trevor’s chest. “No, I mean about you.”

 

“Oh? My handsome face has been the topic of your thoughts?” Trevor doesn't have any sleep in his voice anymore.

 

“Yeah… I don’t know, I thought I was straight. But I also like when we kiss and I love you a lot. I haven’t ever felt like this about a guy, and I’ve only felt this for a very small amount of girls.” Alfredo huffs and it seems like Trevor is almost holding his breath. “I’m pretty sure I’m queer and I know that I’m in love with you. I probably have been for a while, just never noticed it because you were such a sweet a friend.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, we always acted like we were dating anyway. I didn’t ever really think too much about it because when you think you’re straight your whole life and nothing really challenges that, you don’t tend to think about it.” Alfredo wraps his arms around Trevor’s waist and moves to kiss his neck before relaxing back down. “I guess I’m just saying that I’ve really liked fake-dating you and that we should real-date.”

 

“Fredo,” Trevor coos, “I love you too, and now I’m gonna buy you some flowers as soon as we get back to Seattle.”

 

“Gay.”

 

The next morning, everyone packs up and hugs each other goodbye. Trevor’s talking with Michael and Fiona.

 

“Listen, we like Alfredo and you better treat him right,” Michael warns him.

 

“I will, I promise I will,” Trevor holds his hands up in defense.

 

“Don’t you dare break his heart,” Fiona adds on.

 

Trevor rolls his eyes and turns to call to Alfredo, who’s busy putting his bag in the car. “Hey Fredo!”

 

“Yeah baby girl?” Alfredo turns towards them and winks at Trevor.

 

“I love you sugar!”

 

“Love you too sweet potato!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done lol. i had tons of fun writing this and i'm graduating soon lmao. thx for reading lovely <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr at georgebenji or georgebenjiart  
> Find me on twitter @bigbosshossjr


End file.
